Pokemon Black review
Pokemon Black is one of Generation V Pokemon games. It is often hated due to poor starter design - yet I like them all to be honest. Other games in Gen V are Pokemon White, Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2. Story You start in Nuvema Town in Unova. Local professor (who is so far the only female professor who gives you a starter), prof. Aurea Juniper, left a box for you and your two friends - Cheren and Bianca. In the box are three Pokeballs - there are the starter Pokemon, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. After the selection, Bianca asks you and Cheren for a battle. By the way, if you choose Oshawott (like I did), Cheren will choose Snivy (the stronger against your starter) and Bianca will choose Tepig (the weaker against your starter). After the battle, Cheren will heal your and Bianca's Pokemon. Then, he will battle with you as well. After the battles, you go downstairs, where your mother will heal all three Pokemon. You have to visit Bianca's house first - she argues with her father, then she rage-leaves the house and you can go to Prof. Juniper's lab, where Cheren waits as well. You can nickname your Pokemon there, then you will obtain a Pokedex and a Pokedex. When you leave, your mother will hand you map of the region. You have to battle eight Gym Leaders. After getting all eight badges, you can enter Pokemon League and battle the Elite Four and the champion. But that is not easy - you have to beat evil Team Plasma for that. You have to rescue a Legendary Pokemon here - Reshiram. Review and tips The game itself can be sometimes difficult. As for the starters, I like the design of all three, Oshy itself is pretty cute, and it can be a nice warrior. Gym leaders... Depends on which one are you battling against. Cilan was pretty easy. I honestly hated battle with Lenora - even when I had three Pokemon on hand, she won THREE times against me and I was about to give up. Yet I didn't. Next was Burgh, who was pretty easy to defeat. Elesa was a pain. Tip: Always, ALWAYS, '''ALWAYS '''buy potions before you battle her. And if you don't have any potions... You will be stuck for a long time. No wonder why they call her "Elesa and her Emolga of the Doom" - she is extremely hard to beat if you have a water type starter, especially due to Volt Switch - a move all her Pokemon know. But the Emolgas, ugh... They may be cute, but the battle with them... I pretty much ragequitted the game so many times. Clay, Skyla and Brycen were pretty much a piece of cake for me. Drayden was hard to beat. But not as hard as Elesa was. The graphics are pretty nice, same is with the music. Just, some battles were pretty much annoying. Samw is with the character named N - I find him annoying. Too bad the game has mixed reviews, I think it deserves a much higher rating. Category:Reviews